Soba ni Iru Kara (Because I'm by your side)
by FreiKeizsha69
Summary: Sakura left Sasuke for 3 years, now she came back! What will Sasuke do?
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay the idea of this story came up to me when I was listing to AMADORI's "Soba ni Iru Kara" which was Naruto's 11th ending song. This is for you Nur Al Ayn she's my facebook friend and also avid fan of SasuSaku.  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
World: AU  
Genre: Romance, School Life  
Rated M: Yes there's going to be lemons in future chapters, cause I know some of the readers like reading stuffs like that! Right Yuki-chan?, Len-kun, Sarah Yukishima, Fukurou-san?. Ohhh if you don't like reading lemons then skip it! No need to blast off negative comments….

Chapter One: She's Back  
Her eyes.  
Her smile.  
Her laugh.  
Everything. I was desperate to have her near me. She gave me a reason to wake up everyday. In short.  
I fell in love with my bestfriend.  
But everything change when, she left me without saying goodbye. I heard rumors that her father remarried after his wife died in a car accident. And went too America. I didn't know what to do with my life if she's not around. My mother what her for me, but just the brat I am I always say "Who would marry an annoying girl like her!" But deep inside of me I want her and no one else. I love her just the way she is, She's the most amazing person that I've ever met and I want her to know how much I lover. But how? When she's not even near me. I'm scared of life.  
I turned to be cold and careless since the day that she left, I changed my attitude, the way I think, I rarely laugh, gets pissed off easily and I broke girls heart, turned down every single confession that was offered to me. 'I don't want it any of it' I thought.  
My parents were worried why did I act like this I just 'hn' in every question they ask. I can't tell them that is because of Sakura. They won't understand.  
Now I'm in my junior high in Konoha High and still waiting for her to back to me and this time I wont let her go.  
"Sasuke-teme! Have you heard?" by blonde self-proclaimed bestfriend spoke while shaking my shoulders. Which I just shrugged in reply "Teme! We have a new classmate she's from America…and I've heard that she's smoking hot" he was drooling. "Yipee, then" I sarcastically replied I wouldn't care less about a new student. I grabbed my books in my locker and walk straight to my homeroom while the idiot was talking non-stop.  
"Dope. Kakashi-sensei will be here any minute, so please shut up" I muttered  
"Wow…teme that's the longest sentence that I've heard from yooou" he grinned and I glared.  
"Okay, class" a silver haired man with a mask spoke with a lazy attitude.  
"Ohayou, sensei" some of the student greeted.  
"Ohayou minna, okay so I think you've heard about the transfer student." He spoke though his mask.  
'does he ever ran out of mask?' I thought to myself.  
"Yes, sensei" some of my classmates spoke especially the boys.  
"Okay Miss, you can come in now" I heard the door slide open but I never glanced up to the person.  
"Hello, everyone…I'm Haruno Sakura, from Jefferson High. Likes making friends, shopping, and adventure." She spoke with glee. All I heard from the guys were 'Your cute' 'Are you single?' 'be my girl'. "Miss is your hair natural?" a boy spoke "Yes, they are." She replied immediately "So any more questions for our new comer?" our professor ask. "No? okay you can sit in between Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke" which I grunted "Miss Hyuuga raise you hand so that she'll recognize you" the girl with long dark violet hair shyly raised her hand. And just heard footsteps approaching. I sighed and then I glance in a slow manner my eyes went wide. I cant believe on what im seeing 'No it cant be her. She's back here' I didn't know what to react. She's been away for like what 3 and a half years? And just a blink of my eyes she's my classmate? I didn't know what to do.  
'Sakura, your back!'  
Flashback  
A raven haired boy was walking towards the playground when he saw some kids bullying a girl calling her "Forehead!".  
"Sakura, stop showing your face at school it just ruins our day!" a violet girl spoke what's her name again? 'Ari? Aki?' he thought to himself he pushed towards the crowed of girls.  
"Hey, what do you think your doing?"  
"Sas…Sasuke-kun" he heard the girl spoke man he hates it.  
"I wont repeat myself."  
"Nothing, were going" they left in a hurry.  
He looked at the crying girl. "Haruno?" the girl glanced up with teary eyes.  
"Uchiha-san!" she stood up quickly but it failed she have a small cut in her knees. "Did they do this?" he asked while steadying the girl "No!" she defended "I slipped while walking…" "Hn"  
"Sasuke-chan who's this little thing? Your girlfriend?" a boy around 10 spoke while in a teasing manned which they just blushed "NO! She's just a friend!"  
"What happened to her?" he asked  
"some of the girls in my class was teasing her, but I stopped them," he sounded like the hero of the day.  
"Aa…Hi Im Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Lets fix your wound. Okay?" he carried her towards their house "The Uchiha Mansion".

.

"Mom! Were home…an-"he was cut off when his mother greeted them  
"Welcome hom- Who's this Sasu-chan? Your girlfriend?" his mother teased him and he did blushed again both of them.  
"Okaa-samaaaaa" he whined at his mother.  
"Im Mikoto…Im Sasuke's mom" she smiled and Sakura blushed "Nice to meet you ." she greeted with a smile on Itachi's back. And she winced "What happened?" she asked his son immediately "Honey? Can you get the first aid kit in the drawers?" she told her husband since he was just sitting in sofa, which he gone off to find the kit.  
"She fell"  
"Well come on.. lets fix that, before it leaves a scar"

.

"Done…" she spoke as she put a plaster on the knee cap of Sakura.  
"Arigatou…Anno…can I go home now? Its really late…and my mom will"  
"Don't worry Itachi called your parents already, so that they wont worry" she calmly spoke. "So wanna eat s

some cakes?" she shyly nodded "Okay, I'll call you when Its ready!" she squealed.  
"Sorry about Okaa-san"  
"no don't be…she's like mine so…"  
"Annoying"  
"?" Sakura was confused  
"What?"  
"I was going to say loving" she giggled.

.

She laughed and even eat dinner and the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke's parent's was proud of their sons heroic acts. And they like her for Sasuke.

Then that's the day when they became bestfriends.

_  
A/N: So how's my first chapter? I hope you guys will like it, even though I lacks something…I'm trying to find it!  
Oh yeah I accept ideas too! For the second chapter and I'll do credits if I did write it. You can find me in facebook just find the name "Frei Keizsha" thanks you!  
Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Welcome Back Party

A.N: Okay it took me long to update…thanks for the awesome ideas Ai-chan credits on chap.2 is for mah awesome friend.

Sakura's POV

'wow, cant believe Im back…' I thought in my mind 'I hope I could meet my childhood friend again, I miss him so much!'. I went towards my car and saw the boy with raven hair he look so anxious to see me?!, why would look so angry. He went inside his car and speed off.

**_Ringgg._**

**_Ringgg._**

**_Ringgg._**

My cellphone rang and picked it up inside my bag it was my dad.

_"Sakura, come home! We have a surprise for you!"_

"Sure…I'll go home"

I unlocked my car and drove off towards my house then my thoughts went towards that raven teen he looks so familiar but where? Where did I met him?

_Flashback_

_Me and my parents just came out from a rock band show in the city. We have so much fun singing long with the band JAMIL and sang my favorite "Rock City Boy" it was a advance birthday present from my mom too bad Sasuke wasn't around._

_We were going along the highway and stop on a red light when_

**BAAAAMMMMMM**

**CRASSSHHHHHH**

**GROAANNNNNN**

_Was all I remembered. _

_Then woke up in a hospital bed. After a week of coma. Even the doctors were surprise that I live through that._

_I saw a man crying 'Why?'_

_"Sakura…thank god you awake!" he hugged me "Sakura…Im sorry…Im sorry" he spoke yet he was crying 'who was this man?'_

_"Who…are you?"_

_"It me…your dad…" he sobbed_

_"Dad?"_

_"Whe..re Am I?"_

_"Konoha Hospital…"_

_"Wh…who Am I?" I clutch my head it was aching so hard "Gahhhh! My head!"_

_"Excuse sir…but we need to stabilize your daughter."_

_Then went to unconsciousness._

_._

_._

_._

_After 2 weeks my father said that we need to go to America. Then we left leaving this place._

_My father explained everything and then he told me that my mother died protecting me she died in a horrible way. I was angry at myself that I couldn't even remember anything but only a boy with a raven hair but his face was blurry so I couldn't recognize him._

I smiled as I entered our gate I was pretty wide lawn and a big mansion I never thought that our old house here in Konoha was so big. I parked my car and step out towards the double doors when I heard them scream…

"Welcome home! Sakura-chan!"

"Welcome back dear!"

"Welcome back!"

A huge crowd in unison.

"I'm glad your back, Sakura-chan…Sasu-chan will be so happy to see you!" a black haired woman spoke and I just smiled at her "Oh..yes..I'm Uchiha Mikoto" she said "Nice to meet you -san" I bowed "No need for formalities just call me Mikoto"

"Okay then…" she smiled and hugged me I felt so secure so warm when she hugged me it felt like I knew her. "I glad you came back…" she was cut off when a voice spoke.

"Mom?"

"Sasu-chan! You're here and you bought Naru-chan with you!"

"Aa."

I glance towards the persons that she talked too. 'That boy!' I thought. "So, you came back…after all..." his voice was covered in venom "Sasuke!" his mother scolded "Hn. Its better you didn't came back." he spoke while his bangs covered his eyes. "Im going home."

"Sasuke!" his mother yelled.

Me? I didn't know what to react, Why would he yell at me? Its not like I did something wrong. But anyhow I want to know the reasons of his attitude.

"Sakura-chan don't mind teme! His just a stubborn head!" a blond haired teen spoke "Im Uzumaki Naruto by the way your father is a great friend of my dad and temes!" he grinned "Hello, Naruto. Its nice to meet you".

The party was great but of course not when that boy named 'Sasuke' started yelling at me. I asked few things about my oldself to Naruto and he told me that Me and Sasuke were bestfriends that he save me from bullies and became a good life advisor. Not until that certain accident.

"Oh…I see"

"Yep!" he replied

"Wow… so he was my best friend…" I trailed off "and now his angry at me because I never said goodbye or send him a letter?" I sadly smiled "So…I guess I'll try explaining the whole thing to him and start a new one" I spoke to Naruto which just nodded and ate a mouthful of chocolate cakes I smiled at him and said "Thank you!" I hugged him in a friendly manner "Anything for you Sakura".

"Nee… Naruto? Does Sasuke ever had a gir-"

"Girlfriend? No, he rejected every single confession" he laughed

"Whats so funny?"

"nothing…"

"Naruto!" I punched his arm playfully and laughed with him.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back!" he hugged me.

.

.

.

A.N: Okay End of chapter 2.. so how was it? I know it's a little to fast! So gomene!

Hah! I just saw my favorite male cosplayer as Portgas D. Ace he pulled it off like it was nothing! ~Kyaaaa the abs! . ?fbid=4333501771995&set=pb.1120821907.-2207520000.1350700768&type=1&theater

Read and Review!


End file.
